El Sendero
by Angy Malfoy
Summary: One shot de un amor si completar, pero algun dia el amor los reunira par estar siempre juntos. Dramione


El Sendero

One shot

Las gotas caían con rapidez sobre su pálido rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo…

Corría, corría como si en ello le fuera la vida, ya no podía mas, tenia que huir de esta vida que tanto dolor le había causado,- por que me dejo?- se preguntaba una y otra vez y esa voz en su cabeza le contestaba tantas veces ella le preguntara lo mismo, - nunca te amo.

Y ahora la había dejado, después del tiempo juntos, de amarse en silencio, y romper esta promesa de amor que tanto habían guardado para ellos, ahora estaba con ella, y nunca le importo lo que sintiera, ahora solo podía pensar en correr, resbalo… el lodo mancho sus rodillas, y el lodo apretó en sus puños, y lo maldecía una y otra vez por hacer esto.

Ahora ya no había una vida juntos, ahora el le pertenecía a otra, a aquella que tanto mal le causo. Y que hizo ella para merecerlo, amarlo quizá? No, ella no lo merecía, pero ahora tenia que hacer algo, ahora tenía que correr, hasta donde nadie la encontrara.

Y entonces despertó y el vacio que sintió dentro fue inmenso, el dolor en el pecho se acrecentó y junto a ella solo estaba esa almohada vacía, que siempre guardaba su perfume, y de la que todas las mañanas con esa aroma a menta, emanaba cada recuerdo de ese amor prometido, de ese amor desecho, por sus mas grandes amigos, por no causarles una gran desilusión, por ellos… y por los padres de el que aun sin saber de este amor profesado lo separaron de ella.

Pero eso no debía derrumbarla, no ahora que tenia algo por que luchar…

Se miraba frente al espejo del baño, algo había cambiado, pero como saber que. Quizá era el amor lo que ahora llenaba por completo ese vacio que sintió ayer, y los días pasados, pero que ahora adornaría, cada día hasta el fin de su fin, sin el, pero con ella.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, luego en meses, y sus amigos le preguntaban cada día que había pasado, y ella solo les respondía, - algún día les contare…

Y nunca podría comprender como había sucedido así, como de un momento a otro todo había cambiado, pero ahora era distinto, ahora quizá solo necesitaba de esa luz que tenia dentro, de esa luz que el le había dejado antes de marcharse, de esa luz que sin dudar siempre estaría con ella.

Pero después de todo el dejo una promesa sin cumplir, una promesa que tenia que traerlo a ella, la promesa de encontrarla, en esta o la siguiente vida para estar juntos, y sus almas se reconocería como una sola y nunca se separarían.

Los años pasaron y ahí estaba una pequeña de no mas de dos años, dando sus primeros, paso a la vida, detrás de ella una bella joven colocaba sus manos debajo de su brazos por si resbalaba, y ahora sus amigos lo sabían, sabían que había pasado… Se enamoro del hombre mas prohibido 

para ella, pero que le había dado el mas preciado regalo de vida, del que nunca jamás había vuelto a saber nada, y ahora en aquel parque cerca de su casa los cinco sentados en una banca miraban a sus pequeños correr, una pequeña rubia de ojos grises y cabello rizado, corría a donde ella, para lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle como cada día "mami te quiero"… y ella la cogiera en sus brazos, conteniendo aquella lagrima que como todos los días trataba con poco éxito de salir, levantaba, su rostro mirando al cielo y repitiendo ese nombre como si con eso el fuera a volver a ella**. Draco**…

**Draco**…

Cada día maldiciéndose por haberse ido así, por no haber defendido todo ese amor que le profesaba, si tan solo la pudiera encontrar, y decirle cuanto le dolió haberla dejado, si tan solo supiera que no fue el quien así lo ordeno, si supiera que fue por ella, por no verla sufrir, y ahora ella lo obligaba a estar ahí, pero nada cambiaba que cada día, al escuchar esa bella tonada, en esa pequeña luz, solo un recuerdo le viniera a la mente, el recuerdo de aquella promesa, que fuera como fuera el cumpliría, si no fue en esta vida en la que sigue, hasta volverse a encontrar para decirle todo lo que no pudo, y si ahora el la recuerda, se pasa las horas, los días, y el tiempo que lleva sin verla, soñando con su regreso y la vida pasa y el no dejara de pensar en ella y el mas bello recuerdo de amor, pero ahora solo puede hacer una cosa, caminar por aquel sendero, ese por el que ella lo guiara, hasta que pueda volver.

Y si todo volviera a pasar el se seguiría lanzando frente a ese rayo verde que su padre lanzo contra ella esa noche que el murió, esa noche que la muerte le ofreció la mano y de la que ahora era conducido por un sendero.

Cada día sonreiría al recordarla y miraría a la luz que mas y mas a el se aproximaba, pero que algún día lo llevaría de vuelta con ella, para nunca dejarse, para siempre amarse, aunque el ahora ya no estuviera cerca, repetiría su nombre, por que el sabe que este donde este ella lo amaría hasta el reencuentro… **Hermione**…


End file.
